The invention relates to the field of storing and processing metal coils.
Today's hot wide strip rolling trains are configured for producing high strength material, for example, with thicknesses of up to 30 mm. The strip to be coiled in this case must be shaped elastically and plastically in a reeling plant. In other words, the metal coil must be managed with respect to its shape. After shaping the coil it must be ensured that the coil shape is retained.
Unfortunately, in accordance with the present state of the art, it may happen that the metal coil opens like a clock spring because of its internal tension and the windings of the coil have intermediate spaces relative to each other. If such coil is loosened as described, this results in a high danger of accidents to the operators on the one hand, and on the other hand, in the risk of significant damage to the plant. In addition, the surface quality of the coiled metal strip may be impaired.
Therefore, in accordance with the present state of the art, in a reeling plant or immediately following, a metal coil is tied several times by means of a binding band, or the last coil winding is welded to the penultimate winding in order to prevent opening of the coil. Simultaneously, the coil is positioned in such a way that the strip end is clamped into a trough, so that the coil cannot open up or roll away. However, for this purpose, a certain minimum weight of the coil is disadvantageously necessary to exceed the internal tension of the coil. Moreover, the binding bands used are frequently not sufficient in every case, even with multiple bindings, to compensate for the internal tension of the metal coils. Especially when moving metal strips, for example, between various troughs, relative movements between the metal coils and the binding bands occur so that the coil is damaged or—even worse—the metal coil opens and the serious consequences already discussed above could result.
European Patent 1 683 588 B1 shows a device for transporting metal coils on pallets. This document primarily deals with making available a device which constitutes an operationally safe transport system in spite of cumulative influences of load and heat and ensures a stable travel direction of a pallet. The support disclosed in this document includes essentially four rigid support members which assume fixed positions relative to each other. A metal coil resting in this support has only two support points in the circumferential direction of the coil, or in a cross section extending perpendicularly of the axis of rotation of the metal coil. This arrangement has the disadvantage that also in this device a sufficient safety for moving the metal coils is not ensured. It shall be briefly clarified at this point that in such devices frequently additional rollers are used which, for example, can be placed against the coil from above, such as for uncoiling an opened coil. However, such rollers do not serve as support for the coil.
The publication GB 607,350 discloses a coil support with a plurality of support parts which each rotatably supports a pair of shaft bearing rollers.
The publication U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,358 discloses a coil support with a plurality of rollers for storing a metal coil. Always two of these rollers are held by a pivotable clamp, so that the metal coil can be placed on two pivotable clamps arranged next to each other, including their rollers.
The publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,724 discloses a method and a device for coiling a metal coil. In particular, two pivotable lever arm arrangements are used in order to ensure coiling of the coil with a changing diameter of the coil.
The publication WO 91/09694 A1 discloses a device for manipulating metal strip. In particular, after traveling through an induction heating unit, the metal strip is placed in coils onto pivoting frames which each support two rollers.
The publication U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,674 discloses a device for uncoiling a metal coil. The metal coil is placed on roller pairs which are supported in a yoke. The yoke can be pivoted through a shaft and a corresponding worm drive.
The technical object which results from the state of the art is to make available an improved device for storing and or for transporting metal coils, or to overcome at least one of the above mentioned disadvantages.